


Fun, He Said

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, Siegfried Sassoon can't drive, T. E. Lawrence using an alias, T. E. Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: An extremely short story about Siegfried Sassoon taking T. E. Lawrence (AKA T. E. Shaw) for a ride in his car.





	Fun, He Said

It's a lovely day, not cold but not stiflingly hot either. On days such as this Stephen likes to sit outside and read. He's all alone, Siegfried has taken Mr Shaw for a ride in his new motorcar. They probably won't be back for another... Never mind, Stephen can already hear the tell-tale roar of the car's engine. 

"It will be fun, trust me. You'll like it." Siegfried had told Shaw earlier. Only Siegfried's driving is anything but fun. It's fast and reckless. Stephen has lost count of all the letterboxes, fences and sheep that have fallen victim to it. 

A few minutes later the car comes to a skidding, gravel-scattering halt in the driveway. Stephen watches from behind his book as Shaw staggers out, closely followed by a very apologetic Siegfried. 

"Fun, he said." Shaw mutters, sinking onto a garden chair. "I think he's just put me off cars for life."

"Siegfried tends to have that effect on people." Stephen puts his book down. "Lemonade?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and silly drabble about the day Siegfried Sassoon took Lawrence for a spin in his car. Sassoon was an extremely bad driver and actually managed to scare Lawrence with his (lack of) driving skills. Despite that they remained very good friends and later on Lawrence attended Sassoon's wedding.  
When he met Lawrence Sassoon was in an on-and-off relationship with Stephen Tennant, a British socialite.


End file.
